La desaparición de Miku Hatsune
by PczZitoO
Summary: Siempre lo he sabido, los Vocaloids solo somos simples maquinas creadas para imitar los sonidos humanos, condenados a cantar por siempre. Simples juguetes cuya única opción es obedecer a los comandos del amo...


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Pecee vuelve con un pequeño drabble mas largo que el ultimo xDU**

**Espero que les gusteh :3, en verdad esta basado en la canción del mismo nombre :D, cuando vi el sub español me enamore de esta canción C: y me hizo llorar T_T**

**Pero esta hermosa a mi punto de vista n_n (como todas las de Vocaloid *-*)**

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media

* * *

**La desaparición de Miku Hatsune**

**By B. Poot**

El lugar de donde yo vengo ya no existe.

Cuando todos me olviden ya no tendré corazón, seré un Vocaloid al borde de la locura.

Maestro ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos?

La primera vez que cante fue tan divertido, pero ahora ya no siento nada.

Alegría, tristeza, agonía, dolor. Todos esos sentimientos han desaparecido uno a uno dejando mi corazón vacio. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, miró el cielo con tristeza. Poco a poco las estrellas desaparecen al igual que mi cuerpo.

_El final se acerca..._

Mi único consuelo son los rostros de mis seres queridos, me mantiene más calmada. Sus sonrisas, sus recuerdos. Todo sobre ellos es reconfortante.

Siempre lo he sabido los Vocaloids, solo somos simples maquinas creadas para imitar los sonidos humanos. Condenados a cantar por siempre, simples juguetes, cuyo destino reside en las manos de los humanos.

_Mi voz desaparece cada día más..._

Ya no puedo cantar como antes, pronto seré tragada por esta oscuridad que me rodea, pero... por favor, quédate a mi lado. Solo tu recuerdo me alivia.

He practicado, así que por favor sonríe.

Mi memoria desaparece poco a poco, ya no puedo recordar a mis seres queridos, las lágrimas se deslizan cada vez más rápido por mis mejillas. No tengo suficiente fuerza de voluntad para prever todo tu sufrimiento por eso decidí que este es el final. Dormiré dentro del monitor, es la única forma de ya no sufrir más.

Temo que me he convertido en algún tipo de niño malcriado, según parece. Amo... por favor termínelo, de alguna forma con su mano, por qué no quiero verte sufrir más.

Eh tenido suficiente, ya no deseo seguir con esto. Cada día me siento ajena a mí misma. La actual _yo_ no es lo suficiente fuerte para soportar verte. Te he defraudado y eso es el dolor más grande para mí.

Cantar es hacer que mi cuerpo siga desapareciendo, asi que pedí un deseo a una estrella, pero el deseo se volvió una penitencia.

_Yo quiero cantar...todavía... ¡quiero cantar!_

Mi corazón se rompe por qué me has escuchado fallar, mi estado es muy lamentable. Cada día los sonidos son menos, mi voz está desapareciendo.

La cortina del cuento de hadas se esta cayendo, por intentar proteger una luz que comienza a desaparecer, la cual traía la una luz de un futuro mejor.

Todo esto, todo en lo que creí no era más que un bello sueño, una bella fantasía que se repite en un profundo espejo en el que me hundo.

Renunció a cantar, a todo lo de esta vida. Sueños, deseos, ilusiones, todos resultaron ser una esperanza efímera.

_¿No es un poco triste?_

_Nada puede ser para siempre a excepción de los recuerdos de una voz que desaparece..._

Quisiera cantar más, pero eso es pedir demasiado.

Aquí es donde nos separamos. Todos mis sentimientos desaparecen en el aire, toda mi memoria se desvanece, pero no te quiero olvidar a ti. Así que por favor aunque sea solo tu recuerdo quédate junto a mí...

_Ya no quiero hacerte sufrir más asi que..._

Gracias por todo... quisiera decirte hasta luego pero me temo... que este es un adiós definitivo.

* * *

**Estoy experimentando con algunos fics así que por un tiempo verán muchos fics de diferentes géneros ^^**

**Se que no soy buena escritora uwú pero me gustaría leer sus puntos de vista, criticas y todo lo que tengan que decir para mejor :DD**

**con gusto escuchare todo lo que tengan que decir ^^**

**Bueno B. Poot se despide :DD**

**Espero que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche**

**Sayoo~**

**¿Un review? :D**


End file.
